


Nightmares

by fullmetalsourwolf



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalsourwolf/pseuds/fullmetalsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nezumi cuts the bee out of his neck, Shion has a restless night. Nezumi is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a snippet of conversation with a friend~  
> I HEREBY DEDICATE THIS SMUT TO MIIRA (is that your name It's your name on tumblr) BECAUSE SHE ASKED FOR IT AND SHE'S AWESOME

He was falling. His body was being consumed by pain. The disease was spreading through his body and there was nothing he could do.   
 _Nezumi._  
He wasn’t there. Shion called out. Screamed; but nobody came. With every passing second the pain was increasing and Shion couldn’t do anything. He looked at his hands, noting a scar forming on the right one, pain spreading from the area in a coil around his torso and neck, ending on his cheek.   
 _Nezumi-cut it out. Help me._  
 No matter how much it seemed he was screaming for Nezumi, he didn’t come. Shion’s skin was turning black. This was it. He was going to fall prey to the same fate as that man in the park, and his friend.   
A sharp spike of pain seared right through his skull, making it feel like it was splitting in two. He screamed and doubled up with the pain.  He felt a faint pair of hands around his shoulders.   
 _Shion._    
 _His_ voice. It _was_ his voice.   
‘Shion! Damnit Shion, answer me!’   
Shion felt Nezumi’s cool, strong fingers wrap around his arms.    
‘Wake up! _Shion!_ ’   
He did. With a shuddering gasp he came back into consciousness.  
 ‘Nezumi-!’   
‘Shh. It’s ok. Calm down’   
Shion’s hands flew to the back of his neck.  
 ‘The bee-‘  ‘I cut it out, remember?’ Nezumi’s arms tightened round the smaller boy’s trembling frame. ‘You’re safe.’   
Safe. He was safe. He was always safe with Nezumi. Shivering, he leaned into Nezumi’s arms.   
‘Yeah. I’m safe with you.’  
 ‘Shion, look at me.’ Nezumi placed a finger under his chin and gently lifted it up so storm grey eyes met scarlet. ‘I would never let anything happen to you. It’s my responsibility to keep you safe. You saved my life once, remember?’ The older boy smiled. ‘Yeah. And now you’ve saved mine. Doesn’t that mean you’ve paid your debt now? You can let me go?’   
Nezumi rolled his eyes and huffed a small laugh. ‘You’re so stupid.’ He chuckled before leaning in and capturing Shion’s lips in his own. Shion made a small noise of surprise, but quickly yielded into the kiss, moving his hands to slide up Nezumi’s shoulder blades and rest one on the back of his neck and the other on the back of his head, tangled in his silky blue black hair. When Nezumi pulled away, he made a small noise of protest and looked up into those captivating eyes, glittering with…something. ‘Like I said.’ Nezumi moved his hand to cup Shion’s cheek, thumb stroking across the newly formed scar. ‘You’re my responsibility.’ He moved in for another kiss. Shion was ready this time and opened his mouth, letting the other boy slide his tongue over his own. The white haired boy could feel the heat rising from his neck as Nezumi took control of the kiss, exploring Shion’s mouth and manipulating it to his liking. When they pulled apart it was for breath. The sat there for a minute; panting, limbs tangled, grinning. Finally Nezumi leaned close and whispered in Shion’s ear.  
 ‘And you’re a responsibility I’m definitely willing to take.’

Shion shivered at the words, his fingertips ghosting over Nezumi’s back and down his arms. He took the boy’s hands in his own.  
‘And what if I said,’ he walked his fingers up the pale wrists, ‘that I’m very difficult to control?’  
Nezumi arched an eyebrow and flashed a wicked grin, eyes clouded over with that same something that Shion couldn’t place.  
‘Then I’d have to control you.’  
He wound a hand into Shion’s snow white hair and placed the other between his shoulder blades. Pulling the boy closer, he kissed him with renowned vigour. Nezumi strongly suspected this was Shion’s first kiss as the boy was clumsy and insistent and perfect. He wouldn’t have wanted him any other way, and even as he deepened the kiss Shion was learning. He yielded and moved exactly where Nezumi wanted him to with hardly any instruction.  
This was crazy. Not two hours ago he was writhing with pain and now he was squirming under the boy who had saved him, his body alive with a whole new sensation. The sensation of Nezumi’s warm body pressed up against him was entirely new and wonderful; Shion didn’t know how it could get any better.  
Nezumi did.  
Shion felt Nezumi’s teeth nip softly at his bottom lip before his mouth left his lips and started trailing kisses along his jawline. Shion moaned and tilted his head back, allowing the dark haired boy full access to his neck and collarbone. Nezumi gladly took advantage of the situation, attacking the pale exposed neck, gently sucking bruises into the flesh. A second moan escaped Shion’s lips before he could stop it. He felt Nezumi laughing gently against his neck.  
‘This is exactly how I imagined you to be. All moaning and responsive. It’s amazing’ Shion felt his face go pink.  
‘Well, I’m new to this stuff-wait, you’ve imagined this?’  
‘Of course I have. Ever since I first met you. Don’t try and say you didn’t.’  
‘We were twelve!’ Once again he felt Nezumi’s laughter against his skin.  
‘Yeah, so? Maybe it wasn’t quite so vivid but it was there. You felt it too.’  
Shion opened his mouth to agree but it was closed by Nezumi’s, his tongue exploring a little more. Once he was satisfied, he once again moved his mouth down to Shion’s collarbone, nipping gently and extracting more noises from him. Shion felt Nezumi’s hands leave his back and head and he was about to protest when he felt the cool fingers slide gently under his shirt. His skin jumped at the contact, which evidently satisfied Nezumi because he didn’t fully put his hands around Shion, rather ghosted his fingertips over the boy’s torso, making every light touch electric, making Shion gasp.  
Nezumi curled his fingers around the fabric of the other boy’s shirt and pulled it over his head in one smooth motion, putting his cool hands firmly on his torso this time. Shion gasped at the firm contact and fumbled with the hem of Nezumi’s shirt, pulling it over the dark head and moving his hands over the firm chest and back. His hands were almost frantic, eager to explore everywhere he could. Nezumi had him pushed against the wall, straddling his lap. Without warning, he ground his hips into Shion’s.  
‘Ah-! Nezumi-’ Shion swallowed and breathed hard. Nezumi lifted him bodily and laid him down on the bed, still straddling him. Leaning over to kiss him once again, he shifted to place a knee between Shion’s thighs. Shion let out a whine that was high and needy and fucking _beautiful_. Biting the white haired boy’s lip he left his mouth and started kissing down his torso. Pausing to play with the waistband of his trousers, he heard Shion let out a deep, throaty groan. Nezumi shivered and very slowly pulled the fabric of the trousers over the boy’s hips. Shion bit his lip, another sound something akin to a whine passed through his teeth, and Nezumi almost came undone there and then. Four years. He’d been thinking about this boy for four years, not even bothering to try and forget him, instead wanting him more and more as he got older and learned more. The boy in question arched his hips to assist Nezumi in taking the trousers off and gasped as he felt Nezumi’s cool fingers stroking his dick. He shifted and moaned at the sensation, his breath coming out in pants.  
‘Nezumi.’  
His voice was gravelly and thick, almost unrecognizable. Nezumi continued kissing down his chest and stomach, going further down until Shion felt a wet heat over the top of his dick. He let out a small cry, hands fisting in the sheet. The warmth spread further down until the cool fingers at the base were replaced by engulfing heat. Nezumi moved his hand to pin one of Shion’s thighs down and continued. It was warm and wet and _perfect_. Nezumi was perfect. Shion tried to keep still but found himself gently thrusting into Nezumi’s mouth, causing the dark haired boy to emit soft sounds of pleasure of his own. Shion could feel a warmth tingling at the base of his spine, a growing heat. He muttered Nezumi’s name again, although it was so thick with lust it was barely recognizable. He could feel himself coming closer to the edge.  
‘Nezumi...I-’  
He couldn’t finish his sentence before he came with a small cry, one hand finding Nezumi’s hair and tangling in it. He could hear Nezumi moan around his dick as he took it all in his stride, swallowing Shion down without batting an eyelid. He came off Shion and moved up to kiss him deeply, thoroughly. Shion could taste himself in Nezumi’s mouth and while it was strange it wasn’t unpleasant. Nezumi laughed softly into the kiss.  
‘What is it?’ Nezumi looked into scarlet eyes, his own resembling storm clouds alive with lightning.  
‘Looks like I’ve found a way to control you.’


End file.
